<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>遗弓 by LoneWillow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932410">遗弓</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWillow/pseuds/LoneWillow'>LoneWillow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>汾淮（郭子仪/李光弼） [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF, Tang Chao | Tang Dynasty RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 安史之乱</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWillow/pseuds/LoneWillow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>背景大体符合历史。角色年龄和履历不符合历史。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>汾淮</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>汾淮（郭子仪/李光弼） [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136699</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 《遗弓》（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>背景大体符合历史。角色年龄和履历不符合历史。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《遗弓》（上）</p><p>【忠嗣少以勇敢自负，及居节将，以持重安边为务。但训练士马，缺则补之。有漆弓百五十斤，尝贮之袋中，示无所用。】<br/>
——《旧唐书·王忠嗣传》</p><p> </p><p>羊肉刚被烤出酥脆的金色。<br/>
油脂从柔嫩的肌理间细细渗出来，嘶嘶响着，从芫籽和胡椒里萃出诱人的香气。渐渐汇成晶莹的一滴，坠下来，不堪重负，滴下去。<br/>
落在垂涎欲滴的火舌上，霎时激起千百点明亮的金雨，洒进夏夜的星空。<br/>
营火旁，两张八尺长的高桌拼在一起，上面堆满酒肉果饼，几个汉子聚在一头划拳吃酒，吆五喝六的叫声笑声震落了西垂的新月。夜色渐深，桌边的火堆越烧越旺，照着他们深浅各异的肤色，奇形怪状的须发，甚至有人连汉语也说不利索，却丝毫无碍这淋漓恣意的狂欢。</p><p>这是唐帝国最安宁兴盛的时代。陇右节度使哥舒翰刚刚收复了被吐蕃占据数年的石堡城。西北诸道前去支援的部队各自归镇。灵武的军营外摆开盛宴，欢迎朔方将士凯旋。</p><p>长桌的另一角，却有一个孤独的身影始终置身事外，无悲无喜的目光偶尔落在狂欢的人群中间，专注地看着一切却又好像什么都没有在看。跳动的火光剪出他英挺的侧影，光亮水润的瞳仁尚未被时光磨出划痕，唇角和下颌却紧绷着与年龄不相称的威严。他的目光无意识地落在南边火光照不到的方向，每隔一段时间就从面前的盘里夹起一点食物送进嘴里细嚼慢咽一阵子，脸颊微微翕动如一只静静反刍的动物。显然他根本没有意识到自己在吃什么，倒好像只是在用这机械重复的动作来计量时间。<br/>
他在等什么人么？偶然间的阵风吹来呛人的烟气，青年闭了闭眼睛，微微皱起眉，茫然看向那几个酒酣耳热正聊得烈火烹油的同僚。</p><p>“怀恩，那个是谁？”汉子中偏年长的一位终于注意起他来。那人似乎只是随口一问，他身边一个十来岁的孩子却是一脸掩饰不住的好奇，一双湛蓝的大眼睛吧嗒吧嗒地望过来。<br/>
“河西来的。新任都虞候李光弼。”仆固怀恩说到他的名字，举杯隔着桌子朝青年略一致意。<br/>
李光弼也举起杯，礼节性地笑了笑，沾一沾唇便放下了。<br/>
年长的汉子微露惊讶。“原来是他。前两年安中丞为把他挖过来，和王忠嗣打了多少饥荒。我以为是怎样的宿将，原来还年轻。”他斟了一大碗酒，正打算起身去打招呼，却被身边一个汉人将领按住胳膊。<br/>
“哪里来的虞侯，比御史还风光。你刚回来，没见他这两个月生出多少鸟事……”<br/>
“用济。”仆固怀恩不轻不重地打断他。“你养表子，房里偷偷养就罢了。谁知你养出三五个醋坛子，当营门扯头发打起来，安中丞的脸都叫你丢光了。不打你打谁。”<br/>
众人哄笑起来。张用济转脸朝桌下面啐了一口。“他前日还把你五弟拉去打屁股哩，你是他影射的，就这样替他说话？”<br/>
仆固怀恩登时变了脸色。年长的汉子眼见话不是头，急中生智，照着自己儿子头上扇一巴掌：“阿爷和叔叔们喝酒，你来捣什么乱？！滚。”<br/>
孩子瞪起一双蓝眼睛，哼了一声就跑开去。也不见到哪里转了一圈，神鬼不知地从长桌另一头冒出来，捧着一把晶莹璀璨的葡萄轻轻拽了拽李光弼的衣袖。<br/>
“你吃不吃。”<br/>
李光弼被他吓了一跳，回过神来忙笑道：“谢谢你。我吃饱了。——你叫什么，是谁家郎君。”<br/>
孩子也没坚持，在他身边坐下，一颗一颗细细地剥起来。<br/>
“我叫浑进。我阿爷是皋兰都督浑释之。我知道你。”<br/>
孩子说话时眼睛一直盯着葡萄。<br/>
一阵风正吹过来一个尖细的声音：“……可算个男人，你们没听过他三年不进洞房活活把老婆气死的事？”<br/>
李光弼强压住皱眉的冲动，仍旧和颜悦色朝孩子笑道：“你知道我什么？”<br/>
“我们跟着哥舒将军打吐蕃，哥舒将军一路都在夸你骑马好，射箭好，带兵也好。二哥也说你聪明能干。”<br/>
李光弼握着酒杯的指节极细微地动了一下。“你二哥是谁？”<br/>
又一阵疾风卷着烟尘扑过来。孩子的眼里进了沙子，胡乱将葡萄塞进他手里就开始揉眼睛。<br/>
这回是一个低沉的嗓音，汉话说得磕磕绊绊。“他太严厉了。这样带兵，会出事。”<br/>
仆固怀恩轻笑一声，压低嗓音以为这边听不见。“治军么，不就是这么回事。他在河西靠什么，还不就是敢杀人。”<br/>
“……拿糖作醋，乔张乔致，娘们一样的软货，跟他那死鬼主子王忠嗣一般德性……”张用济的腔调已然带了八分醉意，嗓门却越发铿锵豪迈。<br/>
孩子刚揉好眼睛，只听嗞的一声，一串葡萄在李光弼手里被攥成了一滩果汁。李光弼骤然回过神来，为自己的一瞬失态尴尬不已。<br/>
“对不住……我赔你。”<br/>
“他们讨厌。别理他们。等二哥回来就好了。”孩子像个大人一样耸耸肩，倒也毫不计较无辜遭难的葡萄。<br/>
李光弼耳根一热，正要说点什么，孩子忽然朝南边营门外飞跑出去。<br/>
“二哥回来了！”</p><p>眨眼工夫，一个戎装的中年人抱着那孩子策马而来，停在宴席前。孩子在同龄人里已经算得高挑，却被那高大的男人一手搂下马来，只如抄起一只猫。<br/>
孩子不肯给他挟，踢腾着腿，哪里挣得脱，气得低头照他手臂上轻咬了一口。<br/>
男人大笑，在他脸颊上重重捏一把，才放他下地。<br/>
仆固怀恩朝浑释之啧了一声：“令郎在你面前兔子一样，见了二哥，可好，活脱脱一条猞猁崽子。”<br/>
刚刚还在耍酒疯闹成一团的汉子们一见这男人便纷纷簇拥过去见礼，不论长幼全都一叠声地叫“二哥”。男人来者不拒地接了五六杯酒，一一喝干方才入席坐下。早有人将刚才预留的羊腿端过来，男人招呼大家一起吃。顷刻间又掀起一阵热火朝天的欢声笑语。<br/>
浑释之听见浑进也叫“二哥”，早又是一个爆栗敲在脑门上。<br/>
“叫郭丈。”</p><p>李光弼只觉右边眼皮跳个不停，索性藏进火光照不到的阴影里，手掌按住眼睛，努力不去看，不去听，不去想。</p><p>“你们刚才在聊什么，听说要吵起来了。”<br/>
张用济正待开口，早被仆固怀恩和浑释之一左一右按回去。一霎时诡异的静默。最终是那个低沉的嗓音打破了沉默。<br/>
“我们在说王忠嗣。”</p><p>李光弼将头埋得更低些，意识深处不受控制地想逃，却又像被鬼绊住脚一般动弹不得。</p><p>那厢里只听郭子仪朗声笑道：“叶护，听说你的汉名还是王忠嗣给你起的。”<br/>
昔日的突厥西叶护，如今的唐将李献忠，似乎并不愿提起他跪在年轻的汉人将领面前俯首请降的黑历史。他没有应郭子仪的话头，垂眸思忖了一会儿，努力组织着生涩的语言。<br/>
“我不喜欢他。可是他忠诚又勇敢。他没有得到公平。”<br/>
张用济哧了一声。“勇敢？？他兼领朔方几年，将士们日夜思战，只他一个缩头乌龟。是，他是不稀罕那点子军功，只靠巴结太子就能满门富贵。我们呢？当兵吃粮，不靠战功还能靠什么？难道一辈子就在这里守盐碱地，做他的垫脚石？”<br/>
没有人附和他。但也没有人反驳。冷场了一会儿，仆固怀恩悠然放下酒杯道：“王尚书开疆灭国的时候你小子还尿床呢。后来他做了节度使，慎于用兵，总比那寻衅生事的安禄山强些。我只好笑他手下几十万兵员，一弓一箭都要刻上士卒姓名，我们也算世代从军，几曾见过这样婆婆妈妈的将帅。”<br/>
众人大笑。当年王忠嗣的军令传达下来时谁不暗地里骂他脑子有病，只是敢怒不敢言，直到这时才算出了一口恶气。</p><p>更鼓敲过三下，风里浸透了凉意。李光弼躬着腰，两肘支在膝盖上，整个人几乎藏到了桌面以下。也不知是风冷还是怎么，牙齿咯咯地响个不停。</p><p>这时郭子仪大约终于吃完了饭，也加入了讨论。“我看他是个聪明的人，只是或许太聪明了。圣人要打石堡城，他不肯牺牲将士，竟然拒不出兵。听从命令忠心报国是军人的天职。王忠嗣幼受圣主鞠育，不惑之年佩四镇将印，恩遇之隆古今罕比。一朝违抗朝命，夫复何言。”<br/>
话音甫落，只见李光弼不知几时已站到他身边，一手按在桌面上，指甲边缘压得煞白。<br/>
郭子仪一抬头，四目相对的一刹那如被骤然升起的太阳照亮了脸，眼中闪过难以置信的惊喜。“你回……”<br/>
“打架。”李光弼言简意赅地说明来意。在对方反应过来之前一伸脚扫倒了他坐的胡床。<br/>
事发过于突然也过于蹊跷，周围的副将们还没看懂发生了什么，郭子仪已被按倒在地结结实实吃了十几拳。然而李光弼毕竟没有三头六臂，七八个人高马大的壮年男子一拥而上，瞬间便逆转了形势。待到节度使安思顺闻讯赶来时，只见麾下爱将各个挂彩，伤最重的李光弼已是满脸血污。郭子仪好歹拦住众人，自己也不敢近前，隔着三步的距离温言劝李光弼去找军医敷治，却只换来冷若冰霜的一记眼刀。</p><p>安思顺在狼藉的席面上首坐下，桌子拍得山响。“怎么回事？”<br/>
七八个大嗓门同时嚷起来。安思顺断喝一声：“闭嘴！李光弼说。”<br/>
李光弼两眼盯着脚尖，石像般任由嘴角的血一滴滴落在地上。<br/>
半晌无言。最终郭子仪硬着头皮笑道：“能有什么。好日子里吃多了两杯…”<br/>
仆固怀恩略知李光弼的性子，眼见郭子仪火上浇油，沉声打断他：“李光弼先打了郭二哥。然后我们都上了。”<br/>
安思顺翻了个白眼，也无心深究。“李虞候，你来发落。”<br/>
李光弼这回倒是当仁不让：“我六十军棍。他们每人二十。”<br/>
无人异议。唯有安思顺奇道：“你为什么六十？”<br/>
“营中斗殴二十。先动手的加二十。执法犯法再加二十。”<br/>
“你小子还知道执法犯法！”安思顺鼻子都气歪了。“我见你在河西治军严整，千方百计把你挖过来，实指望你治一治朔方军。你可好，刚来两个月就这么给我长脸。你也不看看你打的是谁，这是安北都护郭子仪，以后你到单于都护府，和他分驻阴山东西，大唐的两扇北大门就交到你们手里了。两个做了爹的人，娃娃都知道礼义廉耻了，就你们还任性！”<br/>
两个当事人不约而同地抬起头对视一眼。李光弼像被那目光烫了一下似的，身躯微微一颤，显然后悔于刚才的一抬头，重又死死盯住地上四处溅落的血迹。<br/>
郭子仪似乎也有一刹那的失神，但很快恢复了菩萨一般温柔敦厚的笑意：“六十军棍下去，半条命都没了。中丞三思。”<br/>
安思顺一拍桌子站起身。“你说的太对了。你替他领一半。一人三十。其他人二十。都去！散了！”</p><p>李光弼一声不响地去领罚了。诸将低声骂了几句晦气也都缓缓散去。郭子仪小心翼翼地服侍安思顺上马，最终还是没能忍住，低眉落眼地抱怨了一句：“天地良心，我没动一指头，光挨打来着。”<br/>
安思顺冷哼一声：“你当我眼瞎？李光弼是何等样人。我认识他几年，没见他做过一丁点出格的事。凭什么一见你就动手？还不是你先调戏他来着！去。挨打。”</p><p> </p><p>第二天本还有几场庆功宴，这么一闹自然全都停罢了。又赶上整日阴雨，向晚时分越发下得天昏地暗。四下里看去，连绵不绝的雨脚如千万道丝线，将黄河边的小小军镇密密织进灰色的茧中。淅沥的雨声里夜色也来得凶，不到晚饭时分天就黑透了。军营里除去滔滔水声便是一片寂静，倒好像一夜之间实现了安思顺“好好治一治朔方军”的职业理想。<br/>
郭子仪上门拜访时，发现李光弼的住处大开着院门。叫了几声无人应，只好硬着头皮进去。也没有仆妇牙兵在里面伺候，前院空寂得想闹鬼。要不是看见正厅里亮着灯，他可能真要被吓回去了。<br/>
房门也半开着。郭子仪用力咳嗽一声，象征性地敲了敲门。<br/>
“进来。”<br/>
主人正坐在灯下忙手里的事，听见陌生的脚步声才抬起头，惊疑地盯住来客，一眼就看得发怔，连迎客的礼数都忘了。<br/>
郭子仪也盯着他看了半晌，忽然噗嗤一声笑出来。<br/>
李光弼没有说话，只有微微抿紧的嘴角仿佛在说“有什么可笑的。”<br/>
“一别十多年，成天想着再见到你的时候会是什么样。谁能想到竟是这样鼻青脸肿的。——还疼么？”<br/>
李光弼一下子咬紧了嘴唇，目光也收回来，不答也不问，只作没听懂，继续忙手里的事。一张半高的书案上排着几十根弓弦，他正一根一根绷在架上打蜡。虽是夏季，墙角仍设着烘橱。炭火薰出满室微甜的蜂蜡香，多少调和了几分主人身上的阴冷气息。<br/>
郭子仪也装作没看见他的情绪变化，只自顾自地絮叨：“你长高啦。我以为二十岁也就长到头了。没想到还能再长……又长了一寸？”<br/>
对方仍旧没答一个字。<br/>
“脾气也长了。娶了媳妇生了娃娃，就这样生分起来。你小时候跟着令尊在灵武，缠着我带你打猎。后来到丰州同我出兵。一桌吃，一床睡，怕是都忘了。……”<br/>
“谁同你一床睡。”李光弼忍无可忍，终于发声抗议。“这样天气，有什么正事抓紧说。”<br/>
郭子仪莞尔一笑。“你没忘呀。那就好。——我自然有要紧正事。昨天安中丞说我调戏你才被你揍。因此打我三十军棍。我难道白吃这哑巴亏不成？所以得专程来调戏你一顿，补上这三十大板的亏空。”<br/>
李光弼放下手里的弦蜡，七窍生烟地瞪了他半晌，竟不知该从何处开始发作。郭子仪见他目光四下里游移，一来二去正落在门边刀架上，心头一凛，忙收起笑容低声道：“怪我忘了你不爱开玩笑。对不起。我是专程来和你道歉的。我在外面行军忙碌，实不知王尚书上个月没了，昨天出言不逊，伤了你的心。希望你看在过去多年的情分上，不要气着自己才好。那几个裨将我也都教训了，改日都教他们来和你赔礼。”说着又从袖里掏出一瓶药膏，“这是收敛的药，敷了伤口不留疤。你收下好不好。”<br/>
话说到这份上，任是铁石心肠也被打动了。李光弼情知他一片诚意，心底一热，眼睛先不合时宜地酸涩起来。几番欲言又止，最后只含糊道声谢，接过药瓶，又为自己方才的冷漠感到十分难堪，手里无意识地捏起一根弓弦百般揉搓。<br/>
“昨天我一时发昏，不该打你。错都在我。却教你无辜受罚，我心里很……”一句话说得咬牙切齿，还没说完脸已红到了耳根。<br/>
郭子仪看他发窘的样子，心里好笑，努力忍着没笑出来。“古人说性急佩韦，性缓佩弦。你这脾气，该少玩这不吉利的东西。”<br/>
“弓弦有什么不吉利的？”<br/>
“你没听古人说直如弦，死道边吗？”<br/>
李光弼脸上的潮红总算退了些，习惯性地皱了眉。“你怎么还是这样。少胡说八道两句很难么？”</p><p>不一时有仆人上了茶。客人仍没有要走的意思。灯烛微微摇曳。远远有轻雷滚过。绵密的雨声如恣意生长的蔓藤，缠住院落屋宇，缠住檐角廊柱，穿过门缝和窗棂涌进室内，湿漉漉地绞住他们的呼吸和每一霎对视，绞住他们之间薄如蝉翼又坚如磐石的寸寸静默。<br/>
十几年过去，他已从一个懵懂少年长成独当一面的青年将领，却唯独在面对这个人的时候那种业火灼心的煎熬从未改变。哪怕不交一言，甚至不看他一眼，单只一个“他在这里”的念头都能将他推到崩溃边缘。别人怎样的污言秽语他都可以充耳不闻，那人却只要一句话一个字就戳痛他的逆鳞。内心深处他甚至隐隐意识到，昨天郭子仪不管说什么，甚至哪怕一个字也不说，他都可能会找茬和他干一架，以免被这压抑了半生的积郁活活绞死。</p><p>不能再这样下去了。在决定回朔方任职的时候他就反复下定决心要做个“正常人”。他甚至将这看成对自己的一场试炼，熬过去，也许三天三夜，也许三年三十年，熬过去，就好了。</p><p>在这种“必须做点什么正常的事”的焦虑驱使下，李光弼骤然站起身，走进灯光照不见的角落里，回来时手里拿了一张红漆角弓。<br/>
郭子仪一见就忍不住赞道：“好俊的弓。怪不得你这样宝贝它。”<br/>
刚才进门时暗笑李光弼娇气，尚未入秋就拢上火盆。这时方知是为这张弓，生怕它雨天受潮。<br/>
李光弼微微一笑，重新坐在书案前，一根一根拈起弦来比在弓上。又嫌长，又嫌短，麻弦嫌硬，肠弦嫌细，千挑万选总算寻出一根丝弦勉强满意。俯身上弦时也不敢用力过度，百般呵护如侍弄婴孩一般。却不料这样较劲的姿势扯动了后背上被打的伤，剧痛之下手一抖，弓猛地弹回去，险些打到眼睛。<br/>
郭子仪眼疾手快地按住弓，惊道：“你没事吧？”<br/>
他咬牙动了动肩膀，默默熬过这阵疼痛，重新拿过弓来。<br/>
郭子仪暗叹一口气，跪在地上拿膝盖压住弓弝，帮他一起上弦。两人配合默契，很快就上好了。<br/>
“天，这少说也有一百五十斤。我看你打架的力气，真能开这么硬的弓吗？”<br/>
“嫌我揍你太轻？”李光弼险些又发起脾气来，然而手指无意间抚过弓弰上的一个“訓”字，当即敛容垂目。“这不是我的弓。”<br/>
郭子仪刚才上弦时也看见了刻字，已自猜到七八分。“听说王尚书有张百五十斤的內造漆弓，自拜节帅便收入韬中，从不上弦，以示兵无所用。就是这张弓么？”<br/>
“兵不轻用，用必有方。”李光弼委婉地纠正他。站起来试了试空弦，然而后背疼得厉害，拉开一半便只得作罢。<br/>
丝弦轻振，应着室外冷冽的雨声，宛如空冥的琴曲散尽最后一丝余韵，自此绝响。</p><p>“他真的很器重你。”</p><p>鲜艳的红漆上偶然落了一滴水。然后又被飞快地抹去了。</p><p> </p><p>——他日得我兵者，光弼也。</p><p> </p><p>李光弼将弓挂回不见光的角落。<br/>
“你们打石堡城，死了多少人？”<br/>
郭子仪叹息道：“到那里才算见识什么叫天险。三面绝壁，只有一条陡坡路，我们从下往上打，一颗小石子扔下来都能砸死人。四次冲锋铩羽而归，哥舒翰差点把我们砍了祭旗。军令就一句话：要么拿下，要么死。”<br/>
又是一阵静默。<br/>
“总有上万人吧。”</p><p>“王尚书说，他不肯打石堡城，是因为不愿拿万人性命换一个平章事衔。他甚至早就料到……”<br/>
话说一半，李光弼被什么东西梗住了喉咙。</p><p> </p><p>——平世为将，抚众而已。吾不欲竭中国力以幸功名。<br/>
——得一城不足制敌，失之未害于国。忠嗣岂以数万人之命易一官哉？<br/>
——假如明主見责，岂失一金吾羽林将军，归朝宿卫乎？<br/>
——其次，岂失一黔中上佐乎？<br/>
——此所甘心也。</p><p> </p><p>那个人甘愿为自己的原则付出任何代价。他不曾后悔荣华富贵化为乌有，不曾介怀亲手带出的队伍一夜易主，哪怕酷刑和瘴疠将他年轻的生命啃噬殆尽也不曾让他的灵魂屈服一丝一毫。然而最终，他牺牲了一切也没能阻止一万个深闺梦里有血有肉的躯体在荒寒的高原上被秃鹫啄成累累白骨。<br/>
没有人知道王忠嗣卒于贬所的确切日期。可李光弼一厢情愿地相信他死在唐军收复石堡城的前夜。从陇右到汉南，山长水阔，鸟飞不至，他安然休憩在没有诬构、猜忌和背叛的世界里，不必听取凯旋的锣鼓，献捷的钟磬，不必听孩子们穿街过巷拍手欢唱盛世的颂歌。</p><p>【君不能学哥舒，横行青海夜带刀，西屠石堡取紫袍。】</p><p> </p><p>“郭将军，你说，朝廷无道，我们也必须听命吗？”</p><p>郭子仪愕然。一时间竟顾不得禁忌，一步上前去掩住了他的嘴。<br/>
“光弼，在别人面前不可说这样的话。”</p><p> </p><p>那天郭子仪离开时雨仍旧下个不停。李光弼站在院门口目送他踩着一串水花走进黑夜。几乎快要看不见的时候那人忽然停了脚步，借着马灯的微光远远回望着他。<br/>
“我记得你行四，以后叫你四郎好不好。”<br/>
“不好。”<br/>
李光弼回身关上了门。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 《遗弓》（中）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《遗弓》（中）</p><p>【乾元元年。胜州已北百姓数千人忽见兵马极众，唤百姓索食，其中有人云，我是张韩公及王忠嗣，领此兵马为国讨贼，不日当有太平。百姓陈祭讫，须臾不见。】<br/>——《册府元龟》卷二六</p><p> </p><p>那年夏天他们都以为战争马上就要结束了。</p><p> </p><p>安禄山的叛军来势汹汹，不到两个月就摧枯拉朽地攻陷了东都。然而他的好运气也就止步于此。前有唐军固守的潼关天险，后有颜杲卿兄弟举义的河北乱局，甚至向南连一个小小的睢阳都拿不下来。安禄山困在洛阳也就只好拿登基称帝打发时间。<br/>他将最大的希望寄托于北路的史思明军，指望这一支精锐骑兵绕过太行山直插关辅心脏，让唐廷腹背受敌。</p><p>是上乘的战略。如果史思明遇到的不是朔方军的话。<br/>战事一起，朝廷即召回安思顺软禁在京，以郭子仪代为朔方节度使。天宝十四载末，叛军自河东入侵朔方镇境内的振武军、静边军。郭子仪率兵马使李光弼、左右武锋使仆固怀恩、浑释之迎敌，大破之，坑其骑七千。乘胜收复河东诸郡，打开了通往河北的太行山井陉要道。<br/>此时天子命郭子仪还军关辅以图东都，另选将帅分兵先出井陉定河北。郭子仪毫不犹豫地推荐了李光弼，即授河东、范阳节度使，分朔方兵八千与之。<br/>这是唐军继封常清、高仙芝溃败之后，第一次深入叛军巢穴正面挑战。李光弼受命时相当镇定，似乎已为这一刻准备了许多年。郭子仪倒是颇嫌朝廷分给河东的兵力太少，却也做不得主，只好逮着李光弼絮絮叨叨叮嘱个没完。<br/>李光弼将手里的错金鱼符分开又合上，合上又分开，只顾盯着榫卯咬合的接缝，微笑不语。等郭子仪将车轱辘话说了十来遍，实在没的说了，才抬眼看着他。<br/>“我答应你，遇上战局生变，我们应付不了的时候，一定会找你求援。”<br/>一句话果然胜过千言万语。郭子仪再没什么可唠叨的了，两人举起拳头相互碰上一下就算道了别。</p><p>天宝十五载二月，李光弼军东出井陉，一举收复常山郡，打下了楔入敌后的第一颗钉。围困饶阳的史思明听到消息，当即挥师西进。李光弼对此早有准备，三战三捷守住了战果。史思明坐拥天时地利，凭借绝对优势的兵力，竟没占到半点便宜。<br/>然而官军毕竟寡不敌众。向各属县分兵驻守之后，常山只剩下不到三千人。更兼悬军深入，馈运艰难。史思明当即抓住软肋，以重兵劫其粮道。一时间城中乏草，战马只能啃席子。官军精锐悉出运粮。如此相持数日，李光弼当机立断：是实践承诺的时候了。</p><p>四月，郭子仪率蕃汉步骑十余万出东陉关，解常山之围，与河东军会合。<br/>李光弼出城相迎的时候仍显得很平静，并没有像手下将卒那样绝处逢生欣喜若狂，把援军统帅看作天神下凡一样。这一个多月他们等得不容易。缺兵少粮还要应付潮水般汹涌不绝的敌军攻势。但他心中从未有过哪怕刹那的疑虑恐惧。他从一开始就预见着这一刻。他知道那个自幼熟悉的身影一定会像过去无数次那样，从容又坚定地穿过危难找到他，远远一个眼神就给他的世界里注满明亮到令人眩晕的阳光。<br/>现在。你安全了。</p><p>郭子仪停在他面前，忍不住伸手轻轻碰了一下他的脸颊。<br/>“瘦了。今天多吃点。”</p><p>那是春天里的好时节。战乱的阴霾，跋涉的疲惫，都消解于溶溶脉脉的柳絮风里。华北平原千里沃野，麦苗不知乱离，依旧肆无忌惮地绿着，在太阳底下生出锋芒，蓄满甘甜，憧憬着丰饶的收获。<br/>等战争结束了，他们想，可以给百姓割了麦子再回去。</p><p> </p><p>合军之后，官军在河北所向披靡，连克九门、赵郡，行唐，沙河。安禄山更遣蕃军劲旅自洛阳和范阳增援史思明。至五月，官军于常山深沟高垒拒敌，贼来则守，去则追之，昼则耀兵，夜则袭营。相持旬日，乘贼疲敝之际全力出击，大破叛军于嘉山，斩首四万级，俘虏千余人，史思明几乎全军覆没，披发跣足杖折枪溃逃。一时间官军军声大振，河北十余郡杀贼守将以降。洛阳与范阳之间道路断绝，叛军将士家在渔阳者无不动摇。安禄山震恐之下将宰相们骂得数日不敢上朝。</p><p>晚间议军时，郭子仪同李光弼开玩笑道：“我们的范阳节度使眼看就要衣锦还乡了。到时候可要请我们去柳城喝酒。”<br/>李光弼低头应了个“好”字。眼睛只盯着河北道舆图，筹划着北取范阳的行军路线。<br/>浑进如今已是战功赫赫的中郎将，个子窜到和李光弼比肩，兴奋起来却还是孩子模样。“四哥哥，听说营州有大海，你带我去看。”<br/>李光弼莞尔一笑。“我还没见过大海呢。不过，有那一天的话一定带你去。”<br/>浑释之已经打不过儿子了，但还是象征性地弹了一指头。“满嘴里喊的什么。叫李大夫。”</p><p> </p><p>他们收复博陵的那天遇到了灵武来的中使。<br/>李光弼进帐时已发现气氛不太对。郭子仪心情太好，一时还没有察觉。<br/>中使面无表情地从袖中掏出檄文。“太子有令，朔方、河东行营全军还镇。”<br/>仆固怀恩哧的一声笑出来。“什么东西？矫诏是要砍头的。”<br/>李光弼心里已是咯噔一声，数月来的隐忧迎面撞过来，接过檄文时耳边嗡嗡响成一片。<br/>哥舒翰出关迎战崔乾佑，大败被俘。叛军乘胜西进，明皇弃城幸蜀。太子北上灵武，急召诸道军入关勤王。<br/>短短几句话，就葬送了他们半年以来所有的辉煌战果。</p><p>郭子仪解甲解到一半，张口结舌半晌说不出一个字来。<br/>李光弼念完檄文，稍稍回过神来，不可思议地瞪着中使：“你……你知不知道，我们现在撤军，河北十三郡落到逆胡手里，是要被屠城的！”<br/>中使一脸无奈。“李将军，如今是什么时候，莫计较轻重缓急了。”<br/>只听铛的一声，郭子仪将自己兜鍪惯在地上，撞出了火花。<br/>“哥舒翰老子操你全家！”<br/>诸将都是头回见一团和气的主帅跳脚骂娘的样子，一边被吓得不轻，一边又隐隐有几分好笑。<br/>然而那时那地，谁也笑不出来。<br/>“老子打了两千里的仗，死了七千人！七千个兄弟！你他妈二十万大军连一个潼关都守不住！”<br/>李光弼在旁边倒是反常地冷静。一语不发地卷起了河北道舆图，几不可闻地轻叹了一声，朝诸将做了个解散的手势。<br/>众人散去。郭子仪也差不多骂够了。向后一步跌坐在交椅中，手里无意识地揉搓着檄文，一叶藤纸很快就成了一地碎片。<br/>李光弼默然站在他身后，犹豫再三，终于伸出左手按在他肩膀上，掌心微微压下去。原本只是一个抚慰的动作，指节却不受控制地加了力量，等到他回过神来时发现自己已将对方掐得脸都白了。<br/>他骤然收手，却被郭子仪一把按回原处。一向温暖厚实的手掌此刻湿冷如水鬼，轻颤的指尖无声地恳求：不要走。<br/>李光弼心乱如麻，连道歉的心思都收拾不起来。<br/>有那么一个瞬间他很想替哥舒翰辩解：这哪里能怪他呢？哥舒翰受命之初便已是十二分不情愿。又有他们反复致书力劝固守。他性情固然褊狭，却久惯军旅有勇有谋，怎么可能轻易就中了叛军的诱敌圈套呢？<br/>虽然檄文中闪烁其词，李光弼早猜到背后的曲折：哥舒翰出关大约是被逼的。他已是病残之躯，视功名如浮云，但朝中自有人急功近利地想收复东都告慰宗庙。<br/>封常清和高仙芝被斩的地方血迹尚在，谁还敢再说一个“不”字？</p><p> </p><p>——郭将军，你说，朝廷无道，我们也必须听命吗？</p><p> </p><p>多年后他才终于意识到，他当时问了一个多么荒唐，残忍，幼稚而又悲哀的问题啊。</p><p>最终李光弼什么也没有说。他想，他要解释的郭子仪一定都已明了，他只是急需为满腔激愤寻一个合法的出口罢了。<br/>那天他不记得自己在郭子仪身后站了多久，甚至不记得黄昏几时降临，喧嚣蒸腾的暑热和尘土几时隐于黑暗。他只是安然凝视着那个仿佛在一瞬间颓然老去的侧影，那个于他至近至远至深至浅至亲又至疏的人。似乎是平生第一次他在与他独处的时候没有困于那种令人窒息的绝望挣扎，第一次他心无杂念地看着他，甚至在昏莽的夜色里也能一丝丝数清他鬓边隐现的白发。虽然两人未交一言，甚至没有对视过一眼，仅仅凭借掌心的触感他便深信此刻他们的心意相契如严丝合缝的鱼符。<br/>他们所生长的盛世结束了。无论他们曾多么努力地挽回也没能阻止那个世界陷落到地平线以下，一去不返。黑夜的尽头也许有黎明也许没有，他们也许能看到下一个太阳也许看不到。他们将长久地分离。每一次告别都可能在瞬间化为终生的遗憾。<br/>天荒地变的巨大漩涡绞杀着数千万人的安宁，幸福，希望，梦想。而他们所能抓住的最后一片浮木不过是，此刻，他们还在一起。<br/>他们曾在一起。曾在天崩地裂的恐慌里遥相守望，曾穿过血与火的重围千里驰援，千军万马中他们只要远远望见对方的旗帜就能汲取无坚不摧的力量，胜利的狂欢里他们只要相对举杯就尝尽了对方血脉深处的苦与甜。<br/>而在这最失落愤懑的时刻他们仍旧在一起。无言地饮下对方杯中的苦酒，相互扶持着摇摇欲坠的最后一缕信念。他们对这末世也许已经无能为力，但仍旧可以细细密密地将这个夏末的黄昏刻进灵魂。在未来漫长的困顿绝望中这一点微茫的暖意将是他们整个生命的支点。</p><p>向西撤军的途中整支队伍都安静得吓人。平日里最难缠的将卒这一路也乖得好似刚被揉搓了三个月的新兵蛋子。很快他们就不出所料地听到河北复陷、叛军屠城的消息。然而大家的愤怒似乎早已在太行山的石崖间消磨殆尽，只是不约而同地下马，面朝东方肃立了片刻，然后一声不响地回身踏上征途。<br/>翻过吕梁山脉，进入宁朔郡，从此西至灵武便是一望平川，亦无叛军袭扰之忧。算了算程限颇有富余，郭子仪下令在此休整两日，为即将开始的持久战留出些许余地。<br/>入夜打过更鼓，营地里一片肃静。朔方节度使却全无睡意，借口巡营，最终毫无悬念地巡进了河东军主帐。<br/>李光弼帐里照旧只他一个人，却也没睡，正在灯下侍弄那张从没用过的红漆弓，拿鳔胶一点点填进每一处细微的缝隙里。<br/>宁朔以北即是胜州和东受降城，是两人都曾驻守过的地方。重过故地，各自感概万端。两人有一搭没一搭地说点叙旧的散话，帐外惟闻秋虫喁喁，凉风脉脉，倒与年少时那些不知忧愁的时光并无二致。<br/>“你那时候才这么高。”郭子仪在胸前比了一下。“还没长开呢。脾气上来，非要使我的弓，咬牙较劲地，第二天果不其然，膀子疼得连筷子都拿不起来，求着我喂你吃饭。”<br/>李光弼嗔他一眼。“又胡说八道。拉弓伤了是真事。剩下都是你编的。”<br/>正闲聊间，忽听见外面骤然吵闹起来，不一时人喊马嘶，杂沓的脚步声夹着将领们声嘶力竭的叫骂，震得人心惊肉跳。李光弼一皱眉，抄起佩刀就要出门，却被郭子仪轻轻按住，反伸手去捻灭了桌上的油灯。<br/>“你这时候出去弹压，正坐实了夤夜营啸，弄不好火上浇油。不如装睡，他们见主将不动，也就安心了。”<br/>李光弼还有几分将信将疑。“真能管用？”<br/>“我们朔方军就这种……经验，还挺丰富的。”</p><p>坐了一顿饭工夫，果然外面渐渐安静下来。李光弼重新点了灯，传副将李抱玉询问。<br/>李抱玉衣冠不整地进来，也顾不得奇怪两军主帅在帐里黑灯瞎火做什么，惊魂未定地报告说，北边守夜的哨兵忽然闯进营，满嘴里喊什么神兵鬼兵的，幸而没人动刀，乱跑一阵子总算过去了。<br/>正说话间，虞侯已押着几个哨兵到帐前请令。郭子仪再次拦住李光弼，亲自出去温言抚慰，承诺绝不轻动军法。问了半天总算有一人壮着胆子道：“小人看见乌压压大军过去，白旗白甲，少说也有一万人。还听人说是张韩公、王尚书为国讨贼，天兵天将，马到成功。小人亲眼所见，亲耳所闻，大将军面前怎敢有……”<br/>话说一半，那人忽然磕头如捣蒜，整个人抖成了筛子。郭子仪一回头，只见李光弼两步跨过来，一把拎起哨兵，沉声道：“你几时，在哪里看见的，从哪里来，往哪里去。你好好说，能活命。”<br/>“半……半个时辰前。就在北边，河沿上。却不知从哪里来。往东去了。”<br/>“你说的张韩公、王尚书，你可知道那是谁？”李光弼松开了哨兵的衣领，死死攥着拳头，徒劳地掩饰着剧烈的颤抖。<br/>“小人不知……方才刚刚听人说是筑受降城的张仁愿，还有王忠……王忠什么……”<br/>郭子仪心里一惊，下意识伸手，却哪里拦得住，只见李光弼一阵风冲进马厩，罔顾军纪，当营里策马飞驰，朝北绝尘而去。<br/>虞侯和裨将们面面相觑，都以为主将被气得失心疯了。李抱玉是河西宿将，多少明白几分，和郭子仪交换了一个含义复杂的叹息。两人草草打发走肇事者，郭子仪吩咐诸将加意巡视，自己忙选匹快马朝无定河的方向追赶过去。</p><p>秋水时至，无定河涨到了平时的三倍宽。河水浩浩汤汤，在广漠的暗夜里吞噬了东方的整条地平线。将残的月亮当空高悬，天上地下一片冷冷的白。荒凉惨烈，不知悲悯。银汉横亘天南，一角倏尔落下一颗流星，无声地泯没在碎银般的月影中，恍然间竟真似甲光粼粼从天而降，千军万马正踏着汩汩的水声渐行渐远。<br/>郭子仪在茫茫旷野中飞驰了半晌，正发愁到哪里去寻李光弼，忽听见河边传来一叠声的呐喊。</p><p>“王尚书！你回来！”</p><p>“王忠嗣！你回来！”</p><p>“王忠嗣你给我回来——”</p><p>“你——回——来——！”</p><p>黑水白月，阔地高天，空茫的夜色瞬间淹没了嘶哑的呼唤，四周甚至没有一处山丘能还他一点回声。</p><p>郭子仪循声赶过去，远远望见李光弼在月下拈弓搭箭，照着东方一颗寒星行云流水般一箭一箭射过去。不一时箭箙已空，恰逢流星破空而落，那人身影一震，如被魇住了一般，竟驱马朝着河心赶过去。<br/>马足陷进泥里，停下脚步，不肯再听从主人的荒唐指令。李光弼翻身下马，趟着齐膝深的河水继续跋涉。没几步就被乱石绊摔在湍急的水流间，与此同时郭子仪终于赶到跟前，滚鞍下马扑过去将他拖上岸边。<br/>两人衣衫湿透，滚在草滩上半晌站不起身。郭子仪什么也顾不得了，死死抱住他，使出全身的力气对抗怀中人歇斯底里的挣扎。不知搏斗了多久，李光弼渐渐回过神来，察觉自己的处境，惊愕与羞惭中一下子脱了力。<br/>郭子仪甚至没有给他尴尬的机会，一手将他按进怀中，柔声叹息道：“想哭就哭吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他上一次像这样痛哭还是在见到郭子仪的第一天。算起来已经快有三十年了。还是个孩子的时候他就不爱笑也不爱哭，无论父母的责打还是伙伴的欺凌都只是一声不吭地承受。成家立业后愈发刻意压抑感情，惯于在独处的寂静中默然咽下所有不能见光的爱恨悲喜，只示人以冰冷的威严。然而这天夜里他在这自幼生长的土地上哭尽了一生的痛苦，悔恨，绝望，和不甘。哭他失落的至亲，哭他夭亡的妻儿，哭他毕生仰望又只能眼睁睁看他受难的偶像，哭他浴血奋战却一夜之间付诸东流的心血，哭这国土上一切毁于兵隳的盛世幻梦，哭他自己的渺小无能，扭曲错乱，哭他所有辜负过的期待，被错付的柔情，无力挽回的悲剧，哭他灵魂深处那个无法触碰永不收敛的伤口，每一记心跳都撕扯着血肉模糊的痛楚和眷恋，可在这近在咫尺肤发相触的时刻他还是一个字也不能说！</p><p>郭子仪像安慰孩子一样揽着他的肩膀，在他哭到气噎声绝的时候缓缓抚着他的后背。除此之外谁也没说一句话，没有一个多余的动作和眼神。他甚至不知自己几时哭累了昏睡过去，被后半夜的冷风吹醒时手里竟还攥着对方的衣襟。<br/>月亮已西斜了。夜鸟掠过河水。郭子仪轻笑了一下。“你刚才说梦话来着。”<br/>李光弼瞬间变了脸色，一骨碌爬起来就要夺路而逃。<br/>“看你吓得。你梦见你二哥了。”</p><p>他的身体僵了一下，将信将疑地看着他，然后决定装作没懂，四下里抓寻什么东西。<br/>郭子仪也起身，拾起红漆弓递给他，按着他的肩膀逼迫他抬起头与自己对视。</p><p>“光弼。你听着：王尚书不会回来了。从今往后，你我就是王忠嗣，就是张仁愿，就是李靖李勣薛仁贵。他们打下的山河土地，今后就要在我们手里一尺一寸夺回来，守下去。王忠嗣打过的胜仗，你也能打。他立下的功勋，你也能立。他所拥有的力量，勇气，智慧，美德，你全都有。你还会比他活得更久，走得更远，比他做得更多，更好。他会在天上向别的星星夸耀，他一生最大的骄傲就是你，李光弼。”</p><p>他用宽厚温暖的手掌给他擦去脸上的湿迹，给他拢起散乱的鬓发，捋平湿皱的衣摆，俯下身去将裤脚掖进靴中。多少有些意外地，李光弼始终安静地任他摆布，没有一丝尴尬抗拒，似乎已在刚才的痛哭中耗尽了全部心力，又好像在这个亦真亦幻的夜里他还可以最后再做一次那个被人护在掌心里的契丹少年。<br/>郭子仪在他靴筒中忽然摸到一件硬物，甚至还没反应过来那是什么的时候心里已经咯噔一声。<br/>掏出来细看一眼，果然是他多年前送给他的那把短刀。<br/>黑沉沉的镔铁在月下没有一丝光泽。夜色隐没了锋刃间瑰奇繁复的纹路，却藏不住扑面而来的泠泠寒意。<br/>“李光弼！”他一瞬间就急红了眼，丢了魂一样摇着对方的肩膀，嗓音哑得不似人声。“你要是死在这把刀下面，我到阴间做鬼做煞也不放过你！”<br/>他曾隐约听到过河东军中的传闻：他们的主帅贴身藏伏突，以备临危自刭，宁死不降。那时他们正连日献捷，忙得不可开交，他甚至没有时间仔细调查这流言的来路。<br/>李光弼从他手里抠出刀柄，平静地掖回原处。“看看哥舒翰。你愿意我和他一样吗？”<br/>哥舒翰兵败被俘，求死不能。至今不知存没，却还在叛军露布上一遍遍受辱。<br/>不知几时他的眼神也变了，甚至反常地向郭子仪靠近了半步，垂下眼睛，指望无定河的滔滔水声湮没他本不该说出口的低语。<br/>“你这么介意，我大可以换一把刀。可是，真到了那个时候，我拿着它，就好像见了你一样……”<br/>“你闭嘴！我不听你说这肉麻的！我只要你活下去。不管遇到什么不管做什么你都得给我活下去！——你听着，再多的仗我们都可以打完，再苦的灾难也有尽头，再疼的伤口也能长好。只要活下去。我们都要活下去，熬也要熬下去，熬到头，熬出来，到时候我们……”<br/>李光弼骤然伸出手，食指用力按住他的嘴唇，生生截断了一句“我们还会在一起。”<br/>亦截断了自己今夜的软弱，荒唐，一霎放纵。</p><p>“如今是什么时候。郭将军。路这么黑，小心些走。”<br/>转身，上马，踏着凉意入骨的夜色飞驰远去。<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 《遗弓》（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《遗弓》（下）</p><p> </p><p>【苍鹰厉吻，雏鹜争食。<br/>颠倒静迈，汨陈白黑。<br/>威暴都赖，功隳即墨。<br/>浩歌沧浪，饮恨南国。】<br/>——元载《王忠嗣碑》</p><p> </p><p>永泰元年九月，仆固怀恩卒于鸣沙。郭子仪单骑喻回纥退兵，与之合军大败吐蕃，收复灵武。京西北诸道在数年的袭扰动荡之后终于复归平静。<br/>闰十月，郭子仪自泾阳入觐。面圣的时候天子盯着他的脸，冷不防脱口而出：“大臣老……大臣辛苦了。”<br/>天子深深记得吐蕃陷长安那年，闲废已久的郭子仪临危受命，几乎是在赤手空拳的境地里力挽狂澜，仅仅两个月就击退敌军，扫清关辅，将惊魂未定的皇室从陕州迎回长安。<br/>也不过就是两年前的事。那时的郭子仪可是神采奕奕威风凛凛如华岳庙里的金装神像一样啊。<br/>这两年发生了什么呢。天子垂下眼睛，决定不去猜。<br/>除了照例的加官进爵赏金赐宴，又命宰相元载、王缙、內侍鱼朝恩等出钱三十万宴于郭氏私第，内出罗锦二百匹为伎人缠头之费，极欢而罢。<br/>次日，郭子仪又与王缙同至宝应寺礼佛。宝应寺本为王家旧宅，王缙在妻子李氏卒后，舍宅为寺，追荐亡妻。每节度观察使入朝，必延至宝应寺，讽令施财，助己修缮。虽是国难之后，长安半城瓦砾，这一寺里却是琼楼玉殿，穷极奢华。<br/>郭子仪一团和气地跟着他各处瞻仰，也不问拜的什么佛，只管一叠声唤人拿钱来随喜功德。十停里走了七八停，王缙倒被他弄得不好意思起来，连声道谢不迭，暗示“钱够了。”<br/>郭子仪立刻就领会了主人的意思，笑呵呵地留下几句场面话，也就准备告辞。然而最后关头到底没忘正事，随口问了句：“我托相公寻的东西，可有下落了？”<br/>哪壶不开提哪壶。王缙顿生悔意。要不是吃人嘴短拿人手短，要不是不早不晚刚好行到佛堂里，要不是鬼使神差正落在地藏菩萨低垂的眉目之下。——他本来还可以胡编点什么混过去的。</p><p>“下官不敢欺瞒。那弓一直收在徐州官署里，被我找到了。不过……圣人听说是王尚书遗物，颇有甘棠之思，以此留在禁中。”他飞快地扫了老人一眼，努力笑了一下。“楚弓楚得，又阖求之。令公全德大臣，必不为这一件小物多心。”<br/>老人怔了一下，但是立刻就收起了震惊的神色，也如菩萨一般垂下丹凤眼。“有劳相公。我知道了。”</p><p>王缙是河东人。李光弼守太原时辟为少尹，功效谋略，众所推先。后来入拜国子祭酒，长袖善舞，左右逢源，几年间即登三事，与王忠嗣的东床快婿元载同主大政。李光弼病逝徐州后，朝廷以王缙为副元帅，继任河南淮西山南诸道都统。王缙提相印出镇，将李光弼麾下故将纷纷遣送停当，河南诸镇都被治得服服帖帖。这次入朝圣眷愈隆，在内道场里登坛讲经，倡言：“国家庆祚灵长，皆福报所资，业力已定，虽小有患难，不足道也。故禄山、思明毒乱方炽，而皆有子祸。仆固怀恩将乱而死；西戎犯阙，未击而退。此皆非人事之明徵也。”<br/>天子听得点头不迭，不知已念了几万声佛。元载听着不太像话，不时瞥一眼客座上的郭子仪，只见老人脸上的笑意纹风不动，直比佛像还端庄亲切。<br/>元载稍稍松了口气，什么也没说。<br/>眼看又是临散场的时候，众人恭送天子返驾，郭子仪忽然出列跪拜。“老臣听说王相从徐州带回清源公王尚书的漆弓。臣向慕清源公风烈，冒死乞一见。”<br/>天子笑道：“令公还惦记着呢。这值什么。刚好他们在给王忠嗣刻碑，我们改日去看看。”</p><p> </p><p>王忠嗣的神道碑由两位当朝宰相联袂撰书，这时候正放在东宫门内空地上刻字。——元载对此的解释是太子喜欢看碑。<br/>郭子仪用“你高兴就好”的目光扫了宰相一眼，没有戳穿他。<br/>屈指算来，王忠嗣已死去二十年。东宫两易其主。大唐更已不是那个大唐了。</p><p>几人在碑前看了一回，元载虚心向郭子仪请教：“载一介儒生，叙写军功时感捉襟见肘。还望令公斧正。”<br/>“我懂甚么。“郭子仪望着那汪洋一片典丽堂皇的文字，微哂道：“要问也该去问王尚书麾下部将。”<br/>元载没有答话，只微微垂下眉目。<br/>郭子仪这才意识到，王忠嗣带出来的那一批大唐名将，哥舒翰，李光弼，王思礼，仆固怀恩，已经一个都不在了。<br/>他身后一个高挑英俊的青年这时候悄悄在碑石旁蹲下，犹豫了一下，伸手轻轻抚过碑上的一行字。<br/>鱼朝恩当即注意到他一身的斩衰，皱眉道：“哪有这样面圣的。”<br/>青年没有一丝表情，站起来重新躲到郭子仪身后，默然垂下湛蓝的眼睛。郭子仪抚着他的肩，向鱼朝恩道：“当年玄宗皇帝收养王尚书的时候，可不就是这样么。碑上都写了，‘此去病之孤，吾当壮而将之。’——他与王尚书都是英烈遗孤，特意让他来看看。”<br/>说话间圣驾已到。天子果然也先注意到一身重孝的青年，向郭子仪投去询问的目光。<br/>青年上前工工整整行了跪拜礼。“朔方兵马使浑瑊，拜见陛下。”<br/>天子恍然道：“你是浑释之家郎君。我做广平王时，在军中认得你阿爷。”<br/>浑瑊又行个礼，却退下半步，不再说话了。<br/>仆固怀恩叛唐时，驻守灵武的朔方留后浑释之实为其所杀。然而唐廷至今讳言怀恩之叛，对浑释之的死也只一句“阵亡”就含糊带过了。<br/>天子多少还是知道其中曲直，在这青年面前颇有几分难言的尴尬，暗自埋怨郭子仪为什么要带他来点眼。<br/>好在那青年一直恭谨肃静，连一个多余的眼神都没有，只如影子一样跟在郭子仪身后，宁愿大家都忽略他的存在。<br/>天子便也顺水推舟不再理会他。这时候內侍呈上来一具半旧的弓韬，揭开豹皮，露出一张彤红的角弓。<br/>郭子仪下意识地就想伸手去接。然而天子取出弓来，丝毫没有要给他的意思，只抚着弓弰上已显斑驳的刻字，忽然问他：“大臣可知，这弓为什么用红漆？”<br/>郭子仪茫然低下头。“臣愚钝。”<br/>天子朝右手边微微一笑。“夏卿，你来讲。”<br/>王缙连忙行了个礼。<br/>“诗云：彤弓弨兮，受言藏之。彤弓，天子赐有功诸侯也。尚书孔传亦云：诸侯有大功，赐弓矢，然后专征伐。彤弓以讲德习射，藏示子孙。昔者玄宗皇帝以彤弓赐王尚书，当为赏其功，抚其孝，励其忠，期子孙永铭圣德。今日圣人追述王尚书功勋，刊石立传。传诸国史，当为千载嘉话。”<br/>郭子仪听罢，缓缓垂下眼睑。“臣受教。”</p><p>事实上，王缙掉的书袋他一个字也没听进去。自从见到这张弓他整个人都恍惚了。晴冷的冬日午后，太阳亮得不像话。暴烈的强光灌满所有的感官，周围一切都被挤到无限远，只有那张弓和他停在同一个时空里。<br/>李光弼去世已经一年多了。也曾在灵堂里抚过棺木，也曾在葬礼上念过祭文，也曾在神道碑前黯然落泪，可他从未有过今天这样的真实感。似乎是在见到漆弓的那一刻他才终于意识到死亡的含义：那个人不在了。永远不会回来了。就算他拿此生所有的富贵寿考去换和他一刹那的相见，也只是痴心妄想罢了。<br/>他像犯错之后等待惩罚的孩子，并不清楚将要面临怎样的痛苦，却已经恐慌无措到了极点。然而那时那地他甚至没有机会沉浸在自己的情绪里。尽管神思恍惚他仍旧听见天子在和鱼朝恩商量要试一试这张弓。<br/>“不行。”他下意识脱口而出，仓促间已顾不得礼节。“这弓…… 久滞南方，疏于保养。贸然上弦会伤了它。”<br/>角弓以柘木为胎，贴牛角鹿筋助力，以鳔胶粘合而成。胶性喜干畏湿，受潮后极易朽解。此弓极劲，也就格外娇贵，因此当年每逢阴雨天都要专门给它生火。徐州连续两年夏秋多雨，李光弼死后，这弓一直扔在府库里无人问津，如今不消多看就知道已经不堪用了。<br/>鱼朝恩嗤笑一声。“老奴久惯军旅，何曾见弓还能放坏的。令公有春秋了，不消做这费力的事。等我去神策军里寻个卒子来试。”<br/>“不行！”郭子仪大惊，用近乎乞求的目光四下环顾。天子对他的强烈反应多少有些迷惑，掩饰不住一丝扫兴的神色。鱼朝恩似笑非笑地摸了摸下巴，似乎想捋一把并不存在的胡须。两位宰相侍立一旁，眼观鼻，鼻观心，满脸写着“我不懂。别问我。”<br/>老人的心沉了下去。阖目叹口气。“一定要试的话，还是……我来。”<br/>话音未落，只见他身后影子一般缄默的浑瑊忽然上前，向內侍讨来弓弦，跪在天子面前接过弓，一声不吭地开始上弦。<br/>角弓绷紧，木质被压弯到极限，筋角间发出细微的摩擦声。郭子仪只觉心提到了嗓子眼，都不敢大声说话。<br/>“阿进……轻点……”<br/>浑瑊一个回头望月干净利落地上好弦，没等众人反应过来，又一把将空弦扯满。只听喀嚓一声，积劳积惫的漆弓怎禁这般摧折，登时被扯得筋角离散，胎骨断裂，眨眼间只剩一地红漆斑驳的碎片。</p><p>青年扔下残弓，退后半步，垂手肃立。眼睛向上望进冰蓝色的虚空，微微抿紧的嘴角向众人无声地质问：你们满意了么。</p><p>元载和王缙双双倒抽一口冷气，眼角一边瞄着鱼朝恩，一边捎着郭子仪，忖度着他俩谁先跳脚。<br/>鱼朝恩什么阵仗没见过，涵养非常人可比。当下绕到浑瑊面前，拍拍青年结实的肩膀，笑道：“这郎君，敢是李光弼带出来的么？脾气可一点也不随令公。”<br/>郭子仪这时候心口绞痛，指尖都冷了，哪里还有心思和他斗嘴。<br/>天子听他们提起李光弼，忽然想起什么，转朝王缙道：“你从徐州来，河南诸镇可有什么说法？”<br/>王缙知他问的是广德元年吐蕃陷长安时，天子急召诸道军入京勤王，李光弼却未奉诏之事。<br/>他自然知道李光弼身后物议纷纭。可他也知道那人不肯入朝再受权阉揉搓，更知道他被痼疾折磨多年，早在出镇临淮时已经是舆疾就道了。<br/>然而此刻他总归知道，这并不是天子想听到的盖棺论定。</p><p>“王事靡盬，不惶启处。为将者当如郭令公，忠勤报国，死而后已。……“<br/>鱼朝恩不耐烦地打断他。“有什么可比的。李光弼世受国恩，位极人臣，总天下兵马，恩遇之隆古今无比。一朝违抗朝命，夫复何言。”</p><p>王缙心里一惊，下意识看向郭子仪，只见老人仍盯着一地碎弓魂飞天外，眼里却燃起二十年前灵州夏夜里的熊熊营火。</p><p> </p><p>——王忠嗣幼受圣主鞠育，不惑之年佩四镇印，恩遇之隆古今罕比。一朝违抗朝命，夫复何言。<br/>——打架。</p><p> </p><p>那厢里忽听得一声惊呼，只见蓝眼睛的青年微微挑起下巴，伸出健硕的手臂一把揪住鱼朝恩的衣领，几乎将他从地上拎起来。</p><p>“阿进！”郭子仪终于从漫长的混沌中回过神来，大步过去推开青年，一只手挽住鱼朝恩给他赔礼。<br/>那是无数次挽狂澜于既倒扶大厦于将倾的手。亦是执掌十万雄兵生杀予夺的手。更是挽强弓，挺陌刀，弱冠之年拔得武举头筹的手。<br/>掌心的温度几十年如一日，却骤然将鱼朝恩的腕骨捏出了令人心悸的脆响。<br/>猝不及防的锐痛刺得他连叫都叫不出来，震惊地看向郭子仪，只见一脸菩萨低眉的温和笑意仍旧风雨不动。<br/>“军容。在我面前不可说这样的话。”</p><p> </p><p>这天“讲德习射”的仪式因为种种意外而草草收场。待天子銮驾去远了，浑瑊三不知地回到刚才开弓的地方，故意扬声道：“这一地零碎，没人收，我给清了罢。”<br/>鱼朝恩看都不看他一眼，揉着手腕拂袖而去。<br/>元载远远朝他摆摆手，示意：悄悄的。趁圣人没想起这茬来。拿去罢。<br/>青年俯身一片片拾起漆弓的残片，一丝碎木都不放过，小心翼翼兜在衣襟里。在只有郭子仪能看到他的时候，嘴角倏地挑起一丝狡黠的笑。</p><p>弓，我给你要回来了。</p><p>太狠了。郭子仪心头一震。<br/>这孩子。谁带出来的。怎么能这么狠。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>